Who's my riddler Valentine
by friend2alex
Summary: Miwa has something adorable and cute planned for his girlfriend Sakue. Lets hope Sakue enjoys what he has in store. (OcxMiwa) [One shot]


**Hello, Hello everyone I actually wrote this on Valentine's day but didn't think about having it uploaded here whoops. Anyways this was a little something I wrote for my very adorable OcxCanon pairing for Cardfight Vanguard. Sakue my Oc has a love for riddles which inspired this Valentine's one shot. So enjoy.****  
**

_**Who's my Riddler Valentine**_

* * *

It was regular morning as Sakue slowly woke up from her slumber and stretched her arms as she sat up. It was Friday as she looked at the calendar from the distance. In her still sleepy state, she completely missed the circle surrounds the numbers was in a shape of a heart, which meant it, was Valentine's Day. Got up and dressed into her school uniform, fixed up her hair while looking at the mirror. Once she was fully dressed and ready she ran down the stairs where breakfast was ready and waiting for her on the table.

"Morning Mom and Dad," she said right before she ate her breakfast and they responded back to her. As she ate her breakfast watched and listened to the news on TV. As soon as she finished her breakfast quickly without damaging the dishes put them in the sink and walked quickly to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once after she was done headed out the door right after she put her shoes on. If she didn't hurry she would be late, funny how that it was for her now. Normally she would wake up much earlier and have enough time to leisure about. That was long time ago. But slowly she would stay up more doing her homework and working on her deck. Thankfully today she was totally free which was quite odd that she was but she didn't mind it. She now had more time with her friends. When she arrived at the front gates she was greet by both Miwa and Kai.

"Hey Taishi and Toshiki," she greeted and gave Taishi a hug and a peck on the cheek. Kai just nodded at her and walked away with Sakue and Miwa following behind him. Sakue and Miwa had been dating for some time now. They however don't make it very open about their relationship. The hassle with teachers and among other things they both agreed was just not worth showing their relationship to everyone. Instead, they just remained as friends while at school. Sakue didn't mind it at all so long as he didn't flirt with any of the girls. If a girl ever so flirted with him so help that girl, she was going to bit that girls head off one way or another. Like the usual, they sat in class and listen to the teacher drone on about the lecture. Come lunch time and all three of them crowded up on the roof and ate their lunches.

"Here have this," Miwa said as he gave an envelope to Sakue. "Don't open it here. Open it at the end of school. Okay?" Sakue blinked and looked at the envelope and wondered what was inside but she knew better then to ask her boyfriend what was inside. However, she knew that it must be something special for her. Thinking about that just made her want to open the envelope even more. "Okay I won't open it until school ends. Though maybe give a hint. A small one maybe?" She asked even though she had a feeling that he wasn't going to give her a hint and told her that she was just going to have to wait. Miwa shook his head.

"Sorry girl you're just going to have to wait." The rest of the time, all three of them began talking about the upcoming High School Tournament. She was very much excited but even more nervous. Lunch later ended and they all headed back to their classes. Again, they had to listen the teacher drone on. Even if the teacher droned she found some way to take notes which both Miwa and Kai would copy off of to study. It was quite laughable in a funny and cute way. The school bell rang loudly. Everyone stood up and bowed to the teacher then crowded out the door. Sakue had excited walked out thinking about the envelope in her school bag and couldn't wait to read it. So once she was out of school grounds she dug into her school bag. What she didn't notice sadly was that Miwa was nowhere near her when normally he would walk her home as far as he could until he had to leave half way back to his home. She opened the envelope and there was a small piece of paper, which read, '_I have surprise waiting for you at this location but you have to solve some riddles that will tell where this surprise is located. I know that you love surprises so I thought I do this for a little fun, love your wonderful person._

_You can rest on my pad without touching the keys.  
I will sing all month long as long as you pay your fees.  
What am I?'_

Sakue looked at the riddle and thought for a moment and figure out what it was.

"Oh telephone. But how will that help...wait a minute." she said and then look at her cellphone. Saw a message was sent to her from Miwa. When she looked at what was in it, it read '_Congrats Sakue you solved the first part of the riddle and here is two more._

_ In spring I look gay,_  
_Covered in a green array,_  
_The warmer it gets the more clothing I wear,_  
_As the cold grows,_  
_I throw away my clothes,_  
_What am I? _

_Countless blades that bend with a touch, _  
_exploited by kids who want to make a buck. _  
_What am I? _

_When you figured out the answer send them to me and I will give you the last one. '_

Sakue looked at the two riddles and had to sit at a nearby bench to figure out what was the answer to the two riddles. People had passed by but she simply ignored them and continued to look at the two riddles. Then she looked at the first riddle more carefully and looked at her surroundings realized what was the answer to the first riddle. It was tree! Now that she had answered the first one, she had to figure out the second one but it was stumping her but she knew she could figure it out. There must have been a reason why the two riddles where lumped to together. Then she looked at the answer to the first one and the second riddle. Blades, was a term that could be used for many other things besides just swords. Like blades of grass.

"Wait a minute that's it grass!" she shouted excitedly she sent both answers and waited for Miwa to answer. Her cellphone vibrated and she quickly looked at the message. '_As expect of you Sakue to like riddles. Okay as promised I will send you the last riddle. For the second two riddles have something to do with this last riddle so it should be easy. Here it is_

_In spring I am green and in winter I am white._  
_ All things come and go but I mostly never change. _  
_What I am? When you find the answer don't send the answer to me because the answer is the location of where I am_'

With a puzzled look she sat up from her seat and walked around trying to figure out just what is the answer to the riddle. Certainly it's a riddle she haven't seen then again all the riddles used were riddles she haven't seen before. She wondered if Miwa made some of them up or found them. The thought he would try to find riddles for her to solve brought a smile to her lips and couldn't wait even more for the surprise she was going to see when she found the answer. She memorized the words and repeated them to herself over and over trying to figure out that is green in spring and white in winter.

"Well grass is green in spring and it's white during the winter because of the same. But what's with all things come and go but I mostly never change?" She said to herself as she walked in a random direction. Minutes passed by and still no answer came to her mind. _It should be easy he says...wait he also said that the second two riddles have something to do with this last riddle...let's see grass and tree_, she thought.

"Wait a minute. Oh geez I can't believe I didn't get that right away it's park geez...So he's at the park," then set off to the one place she knew was a park that they would frequent. Thankfully the sun was still up but she could tell it was slowly going down. She hoped her parents had picked up Fujita and hoped that he was okay. When she arrived at the spot she saw Miwa waiting for her near the entrance of the park. Before she hugged him gave him a small swing at his arm. They kissed and stood there for a good minute or two. Then he parted and directed her towards a picnic area with a cloth laid out with a basket on it. She looked at Miwa with a perplexed expression Miwa just laughed at her expression and leaned into her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakue," he whispered into her ear and she smiled and pulled him into a kiss. She was the luckiest girl to have such a wonderful boyfriend like Miwa.

* * *

[_Disclaimer: Characters of Cardfight! Vanguard besides my Oc Sakue belongs to Akira Itou and Bushiroad_.]


End file.
